Homes for the Future
Establishment & Purpose Homes for the Future is a new government-funded program established in January 2211, designed to address the increasing number of unpurchased children aging out of the system without family by providing a apartment or house to eligible individuals or couples. Those selected for the program will receive 2-5 years of free housing, after which they will have the option of moving out or beginning to make mortgage payments. Homes for the Future targets two audiences: * Teens aging out of a Home who are at-risk of being homeless * First time home owners (individual or couple) who are willing to purchase a child within five years, but might not have the financial means or parenting points to currently do so Criteria for Aging-Out Teens * Priority is given to 100 and 1000 level teens between the ages of 18 and 19, though occasional exceptions might be made for teens at higher point levels * Priority is given to those who one day want to purchase a child * Must provide evidence that there is no existing family that is able to take them in * Must be enrolled in an institute of higher education without the funds to live on campus OR have an existing job within the community OR show high level of willingness to train for a job within a struggling industry * Must be willing to enroll in a budget management program, where they receive only $100 a week from their paycheck during the years they have free housing. The remaining portion of their paycheck goes into a savings account and will be released to them after their years of free housing are up. * Must pass a background check and drug test * Must participate in offered free workshops or parenting classes (at least 1 every six months) -- workshops will provide participants with a number of skills and parenting points * Must live within 100 miles of Marstown, VA * An electronic application must be submitted, and then all applicants must pass an in-person interview. This is a highly selective program -- it is estimated that only 25% of applicants will receive an apartment or house. * Criminal misconduct, getting fired from employment, failing out of higher education, not participating in workshops, and other personal misconducts that do not align with the views of the community are all grounds for termination from the program. Those terminated will have to pay a fee equivalent to the time spent in the program. Criteria for First-Time Homeowners * Must be a first time home owner * Must be in a certain income bracket ($15,000 - $60,000) * If currently living in the area, must show evidence of stable income. If relocating to the area, must have employment lined up OR being willing to train for a job within a struggling industry. * Must be willing to enroll in a budget management program, where they receive only $200 a week from their paycheck during the years they have free housing. The remaining portion of their paycheck goes into a savings account and will be released to them after their years of free housing are up. * Must purchase a child within 5 years of entering the program * Must pass a background check, psychological evaluation, and drug test * Must participate in free workshops (at least 1 every six months) and at least 1 parenting class -- workshops and classes will provide participants with a number of skills and parenting points * An electronic application must be submitted, and then all applicants must pass an in-person interview. This is a highly selective program -- it is estimated that only 25% of applicants will receive an apartment or house. * Criminal misconduct, long periods of unemployment, not participating in workshops, not purchasing a child, and other personal misconducts that do not align with the views of the community are all grounds for termination from the program. Those terminated will have to pay a fee equivalent to the time spent in the program. Established Participating Communities * Marstown, VA Rolling a Home Those enrolled in the program will be assigned to a house or apartment, and will receive a number of donations to help them get started. Click here for instructions on how to randomly roll your living space! You can choose to opt out of randomly rolling your character's furniture, however, they will still be randomly assigned a living space. Let Jo know which living space you rolled, and she will create a home forum for you.